


Goth/Jock

by TheEroticTypeWrite



Series: Gold Valley [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: American Football, Bisexual Female Character, Bullying, Cheerleaders, Colorado, F/M, First Time, Goth - Freeform, Goth Girl, High School, Jock - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Touching, POV Third Person, Panties, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Small Towns, Teacher-Student Relationship, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEroticTypeWrite/pseuds/TheEroticTypeWrite
Summary: In the small Colorado town of Gold Valley two very different high school seniors: Paige "the Ice Queen", and Ben "Resident Sex God" agree to have sex, for Paige her first time.As they navigate the pitfalls of high school popularity, childhood bullies, and sex crazed teachers, what will become of their deal?





	1. A proposal

**Author's Note:**

> **This was originally published in the early 2000's on DevArt as a commission . I am extremely vague with characters ages for obvious reasons. I have used the "underage" warning for those who are more squeamish about high school characters.**

She stood there in her Goth Clothes studded bracelets and belt. She was in all black tough as nails. He looked at her skinny, pale body dressed in black she was your typical high school Goth girl. He noticed something about her though her lips were pouty and would look great with the sheen of his cum on them. He looked her over many times. He looked at himself a strong Athlete a jock. Definitely not her type, plus they were two different groups. Jocks and Goths at this School never really ever got a long not after a bunch of jocks humiliated that one Goth Guy. Despite everything he wanted her needed her. He had sex before but something about her small petite body called to some sort of primal need to have her. She looked around the quad and saw some stupid Jock looking at her. She thought to herself. 

“The fuck is he looking at? I mean it’s like he hasn’t seen me before?” thoughts raced through her head till she got angry. She didn’t like a stupid jock staring at her even if he was cute. Then she thought how crazy was to think he was cute. She marched over to him the Jock boy did nothing thinking it might open up new channels, and boy he was going to be surprised! 

“Oi what the fuck are you staring at you fucking prick!” She growled at him then glared at him eye to eye. She was in no mood for Jocks. Not after her friend got the shit beat out of him. He looked her over and saw her mood. He was a bit taken back for such a tiny girl to be so tough. He responded as a jock would 

“Just you little Goth bitch, what can’t take a little complimentary staring from a good looking guy like me?” 

“I am not some fucking piece of meat to ogle at you ‘roid-usin-ball-throwin-jock!” she muffed at him and then she continued “besides don’t you have some cheer leading bitch to fuck?” She kept staring at him expecting him to back of or at least show anger she was wrong. She thought what sort of mechanization were going on in that tiny brain of that jock. Smiling he retorted 

“No I’ve had enough cheerleaders in my life. Your different and new beside don’t you want to end this stupid rivalry between are two cliques?” 

She stared at him long and hard seeing he was honest at least. She stared at him and then said in a voice that was strong

“And you want me to be your arm candy? So you can experience a new type of girl and suddenly through our noble union bring an end to this rivalry?” she scoffed at him” thanks but no thanks” 

He looked at her in a deeply serious way that scared her but she didn’t move. Then he smile light and laughed 

“No you misunderstand, see I don’t want popularity or any of that stupid shit that comes with this school or either of are stupid cliques.

“The fuck do you want?” 

“I want you in the rawest form, naked, quivering, and coming, you are a small petite little almost tiny. I’ve had the buxom blondes and the so-so brunettes but never a girl as petite as you. Trust me I know what I am doing. I could make you come on your first time. 

He smiles at her.

She looked at him red in the face from embarrassment and anger. She stuttered but nothing came out until she blurted out a truthful answer

“How do you fucking know I am a virgin!?” 

“I just know and I can see by your body reaction that you want it to. Just image instead of your lonely hands down there a set of well trained hands and a wet tongue for your wet pussy. It is better than giving it to one of the many inexperienced jack-holes at this dump” He smiled a devil's smile 

“How bout it” 

He was more then right about her pussy being wet behind her black leather pants and cotton panties her pussy drooled at the thought of this jock taking her. She thought of his hot tongue on her pink button, his hands on her pale milky thighs. Her body trembled. She wondered why she was so attracted to this…this  _ jock! _

Despite her growing arousal, which took all of her will to hide, she did not want to just let this jock take her virginity away. She stared at him as she felt her moist pussy lubricate her lips, putting a wet spot on her cotton panties; then she spoke as calmly as possible. 

“Look, Jock. I’m a virgin, and despite the fact that I am not going to give it away to some guy who just asks for it.” 

He looked at her and then spoke after he removed a strand of blond hair from his face 

“Here’s the deal: I’ll do anything you like to prove how good I am, and how good I’ll treat you if you let me have sex with you” 

“You want me that bad?” 

She paused and thought of all the things he could do ‘til the bell buzzed her back to reality. She looked at the jock smiling at her… like he didn’t have a care in the world. 

She got close to him, and said, “Okay Jock. I’ll play your game, but I gotta get to my next class. When do you get out of yours?”

“Well, I have practice, but we get done around five. Are you willing to wait for me?”

She stared at him, and eventually said, “Sure, all see you there…shit, I am going to be late” 

She gathered her stuff and hurried off to class. 

He looked at her, seeing her tight, small, black-clad ass swaying. He then wondered what her name was. He shouted, “Hey, what's your name?” 

She looked back, and yelled, “Paige! Yours?” 

“Ben!” 

“I’ll see you this afternoon!” 

She turned back down the hall and continued to hurry. He stared at her, then realized the second bell was about to ring. Walking to class, he wondered what Paige looked like under her black and spikes. He wondered if her black hair was her true hair color, and if her pussy was shaved. His mind wandered until he found himself bumping into someone, knocking their school things out of their hands. 

“Hey ouch…oh Ben it’s you...” the person happened to be one of his friends and former fuck buddy. Her name was Alison. She was blond, had an hourglass figure, and was your typical cheerleader slut. 

“Hey Alison didn’t see you there, let me help you with that” He helped pick up the books he had knocked out of her hands. She looked over at him as he helped. She loved his strong and muscular body, his blond hair, his cute face. She thought of the nights they spent together. She loved the way he would kiss her body up and down. Her nipples were always very sensitive and he often licked her nipples as he fingered her wet snatch. Her body responded to the images in her mind, and she could feel her shaved pussy get wet and her excited nipples harden. Ben helped with her books, she said with a smile, “Thanks for helping. What are you doing later on?” 

Ben stared at her. He had seen her in all her ecstasy, she was hot and very sexual, but a bitch. He thought of all the times she made him go through hell. She always called him like some high priced male hooker. He remembered and answered with partial truth. 

“Nothing much. Practice, then probably go out to a party. You know, popularity and all that jazz” 

“Yeah, yeah I’ll see you at practice, maybe. Then maybe at that party this weekend, she said, feeling his response wasn’t totally honest. She smiled then looked at her cell phone and got wide eyed. 

“Fuck, I am late, so are you!” 

“You’re right! Thank God my class is like right here. I’ll see you around!” he stepped in to his class, taking a seat

“Yeah, I will too!” she said with a false smile. Something was up. Ben wasn’t the type to go to a party unannounced. She steadily started her way to her class as she thought. Also he wasn’t eyeballing her. Despite the break-up (Ben said it wasn’t even break-up since they were just fuck-buddies) Ben gave her a once over from time to time. Alison decided to follow Ben after practice and see what he was hiding. She arrived in her class late but didn’t care. She thought to herself: Ben your secret will be mine. Then you will be mine. 

On the other side of Campus Paige was in her English class. Her mind wandered to that Jock, Ben. Images of his tongue on her hot pussy, his hands on her small B cups swam in her mind. She imagined her mouth on his cock, and she whispered under her breath “He’s possibly blonde isn’t he”. Her body reacted to her thoughts: her pussy began to get wet and practically drool, her nipples tightened and hardened to points. Her body felt hot, she wanted to take off her clothes. 

Then the teacher called on her.

“Paige, can you tell me Shakespeare’s influences from ‘Romeo and Juliet’?”

“What? Uh …. Sorry!” she panicked.

“It was the ruling Italian merchant families of Venice!” 

The teacher frowned at her absent mindedness, then looked at her with concern. Paige was one of his star students. He looked her over…she looked nervous and twitchy. Not the normal calm and cool student she usually was.

“Paige are you okay?” he said. “You look a tad ill. Do you need to go to the nurse’s?” 

“No Mr. Stewart…but a bathroom pass would be nice. I think just had some bad food” 

The balding thin man looked at her and then smiled.

“Sure. I’ll make it so” he went to his desk and filled out a pass and whispered, “You look terrible, dear. Take as long as you like. You know Shakespeare anyway, it will be easy for you to catch-up.” 

Paige took the pass and thanked Mr. Stewart and walked hastily to the girl’s room. 

She found a stall and pulled down her pants looking at the big wet spot on her white panties. Then pulling down those she snaked her hand to her pubic area, combing the soft, fine, red hair. She then slipped her two fingers through her slit and found her clit. She began slowly massaging in slow circles. She went slowly at first, enjoying every slow stroke. It was agonizing but so delicious; she wanted to enjoy every moment. She pulled out her fingers, looking at the slippery build up on them. Her pussy ached, begging her to put the fingers back. Obeying she let the fingers go back on her clit, flicking and teasing it with more gusto. At the same time she felt her nipples tighten, her other hand reached up her shirt and under her bra. She grabbed her breast, and it felt like waves of electric heat going through her body. She began working over herself. She rubbed her clit hard and fast. Every stroke and rub brought waves of sexual pleasure. Her breath was heavy and heaving, though she was trying to keep it low so no one would hear her. She then whispered to herself, “Got to cum…if I don’t… I’ll die” 

She then started pinching her clit, rolling in between her index and forefinger. The pleasure sent out from that action and pushed her closer to the edge. She felt her orgasm approaching. She sped up the pace of her fingers rubbing her clit faster and faster ‘till she felt it hit her like a freight train. Orgasmic bliss shot out from her pussy sending a raging fire of electrical pulses through her body. She twitched madly, almost falling to the filthy ground. Her mind was a buzz with colors and sounds she never thought possible. Her pussy released liquid all over her hand. Her body finally slowed down and she felt waves of warm glow wash over her as her orgasm slowly wined down. She felt wonderful, and complete. Paige’s body still convoluted a little bit as she cleaned up. She pulled off her pants and underwear. She looked at her underwear and saw that the wet spot had gotten cold. She decided to go commando. As she was deciding to leave the stall and freshen up she heard voices. She froze; she felt a rush of embarrassment, had some one caught her. She listened…

“Ben is hiding something from me I can tell” 

Another voice replied, “Why are you up in his business? You were a fuck buddy to him, nothing else” 

The first voice replied angrily, “I know… but I am going to have him, no matter what it takes”

“Why Alison…your behavior is getting kind of stalker-like. You need to move on.” 

“If you’re not with me June, I am going it alone” 

“No, no, no, I’ll help you girl. I am just telling my side” 

“Thanks, June. Now here is the plan” 

Paige listened to the plan, which involved stalking Ben after class. She smiled knowing that she caused jealousy in cheerleader, especially Alison, the queen bitch of them all! 

They soon left, and then Paige left the stall, her pants still down. She didn’t care if anyone walked in, except Alison. She felt very naughty as she stepped out of her black leather pants and stripped off her panties. She looked at her wet panties and sniffed them a bit 

“Whoa I must have been horny” 

Then she felt that delicious naughtiness of being in the girl’s bathroom while being half naked from the bottom down. Her pussy twanged with excitement. Her mind drifted to thoughts of cocks and pussies. Then saying out loud 

“God I am becoming a slut”

Then she thought of her virginal body and being a slut, and laughed. She slowly put her pants on, without panties, of course. She didn’t want to feel cold pussy juice on her already wet snatch. Plus the thought of being without panties just exited her more. She then geared her thoughts on stopping Alison. As she did she fixed her hair and put on her normal face of being calm and collected. It was time to rock and roll. She then walked back to Mr. Stewart's class, thinking of all the ways she could stop Alison


	2. Ben's after school tutoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets some after school tutoring that gets a bit physical

Paige walked back to her class. The familiar, cold, “ice queen” expression returned to her face, but inside, she was a boiling pot of lust. She ached from tension and anxiety. Though her furious masturbation session helped her return to her normal self (at least in appearance) she craved to touch, and be touched back. She then realized she was still clutching her damp panties. 

“What to do with them?” was her main thought. Her mind came to many conclusions: leave them in the middle of the hallway for someone to pick up, give them to one of her geekier friends. Her pussy was already slick with her juices, yet she felt it gush with these thoughts. She thought how wickedly naughty it would be to leave them here for some random stranger to pick up; and that is exactly what she did.

She let the panties drop from her hand as she walked, not looking back. She then continued briskly back to her English class. She opened the door and returned to her desk quietly as Mr. Stewart continued to give his lesson on Shakespeare. At the end of class, Paige was about to leave for her next one when Mr. Stewart stopped her. 

“ Paige, is everything ok? Your behavior today was very unlike you, he said, his eyes showing concern. Paige had to think of a lie, but only words tumbled out.

“ I have boy things going on”

He looked at her and smiled warmly and spoke with a wise tone. “ Paige, boys at this age are fun but don’t get too wrapped up with them” He chuckled and she laughed too. 

“Thanks for the advice Mr. Stewart. I’ll be sure to keep it in mind” She walked to her next class as Mr. Stewart returned to his desk, waiting for the next period. 

Paige hurriedly walked to her next class. She was red from embarrassment and wanted this day to end. She walked into the classroom and slipped into her desk. She wondered how Ben was doing. 

On the other side of campus Ben couldn’t get his erection down. He was excited, thinking of having that little Goth girl. He was nervous that the other members of the team might see his never-ending erection. 

He went to his next class, and saw his teacher, Miss Rodell. Ben never really had a problem with this teacher. In fact, Miss Rodell often let a lot of the class get away with a lot. He thought it was because she knew she was teaching seniors, who were rapidly gaining senioritis. He sat down as comfortably as he could, what with his erection. Miss Rodell began teaching the lesson while he struggled to pay attention. 

He thought of Paige and his cock jumped in his pants. He needed to focus on class; maybe he could calm himself down with a little boring lecture. As he watched Miss Rodell he felt better, but then something else was becoming apparent. Seeing her made him aware, despite being slightly on the plump side, that Miss Rodell was an attractive young woman. 

He could see her cute face and her lips that obviously had seen a fair amount of cock sucking. He knew something about her energy just screamed that underneath her teacher façade that she was some dom's slut. He knew she would crumble if he was strong and careful with his words. He wondered when he could ask her for a bathroom pass to take care of his problem. After the lecture, Miss Rodell prompted everyone. 

“Alright class, now that you've heard about book burning in the past, and the connection it has with Fahrenheit 451, I want you to write a two page response on how you feel about burning books. Be sure to use examples from the book or the class material shown today to support your argument.” She sat down again in her desk as the other students started to write. Ben went up to her desk

She noticed him.

“Hello Ben. Do you need help?” 

“Just need a bathroom pass,” he asked in a controlled voice. 

“Ben, I know I am a little more lenient than most of the other teachers on campus, but you need to get your work done. English is not your best subject.” 

Ben gritted his teeth; he never expected her to actually object. His need was strong, and if he didn't go soon, he would take Miss Rodell there in class. Ben thought of something a little crazy and went for it as if it was his only option. 

“ You don't understand, Miss Rodell. I need to go now” He bumped his erection into her side.

Miss Rodell felt the stiff erection as he bumped into her. That soft bump to her side shot a signal straight to her cunt. She felt a warm rise in her skin, resulting in a soft blushing. She whispered to him in a hiss,

“If you’re a good boy and wait, I can help you with your problem” 

Ben stared into her eyes that burned like fire. Obviously this woman had a libido you didn't want to mess around with. He then talked in a normal voice, “Thank you teacher for help on the assignment.” 

Miss Rodell returned to her normal English teacher self and replied

“How about you stay after class for a little English tutoring?” 

“Sure” 

She wrote down some notes and handed them to Ben. “This should help for now” 

“Thanks” 

He skulked back to his desk and read the note to himself: 

“Ben-

You’re a bad boy. You know it, I know it. You run around with ditzy cheerleaders all day, and that’s not enough for you? You have the nerve to sexually harass a teacher? 

I know that big cock of yours is hard to control at your age, but this is ridiculous. I’m also upset that I've thrown myself at you all this fall semester and it is not until now that you finally notice. I think you and I need a serious talk. 

Signed in Lust 

Your Teacher, Jessica Rodell 

P.S. Don't try to get out of this with “I have practice excuse” I suck Coach Highland's cock every so often.”

He read the note again and again. He never knew she wanted him. Then he thought back earlier in the semester. She had been leaving hints this whole time. Subtle encouraging strokes on the back, the well dressed attire, he even remembered her putting on make-up before he walked in to class. He wondered on these things as he pretended to write a response about the topic. 

The bell rang, shocking him back to reality. He sat there as the others drained out. Then he heard the closing of the door and the curtains. Then he saw Miss Rodell walked over to his desk and sat in one of those close to him and began talking.

“So who’s the girl?” she said in rather curious voice. 

“What girl? I can take my pick of any of them! You'll have to be more specific Miss Rodell” 

“Cut the crap, Ben. You've been with almost every cheerleader on this campus, and you've never had a hard-on like that” Ben gave her a look. 

“Oh, come on, Ben. I’m only 26! You expect me to put away all my passion? I notice you, Ben. Your blonde hair, your strong body. I want to fuck you. I always try to look nice for you everyday and you never notice.” She pretended to pout and then continued, “Now who is the girl? Tell me and I’ll reward you”. 

Ben felt defeated and a little aroused by this woman. She was very powerful in some way. Perhaps he was wrong? Maybe she was the Dom in whatever relationship she was in, so he conceded and spilled the beans. “

“Paige. She’s a Goth girl; I don't know her last name. We are going to meet up today to… well… I was going to introduce her to sex... she’s a virgin” Jessica looked at him and smiled.

“So you were going to take Mr. Stewart’s Star AP student and introduce her to sex”. 

She looked at him in hungary way “Paige Nelson is her name. Senior, Straight A student, Head of the Goth and punk club here on campus. She’s a tiny girl little thing. Mr. Stewart, one my fellow English teachers, loves her going on about her. If it was anyone else Ben, I would object, But I know you; you’re a great lover, from what I've seen from the girls who go out with you. If you jeopardize her future, you will be in serious trouble. '' Her voice was strong and authoritative Ben never realized he could be scared by such a small, chubby woman before. Ben then answered her.

“Yes, Miss Rodell. I’ll treat her right” 

“Good. Because you will lose your balls if you don't.” She calmed her voice down and then sounded sweet and horny “You've been a good boy so I’m going to reward you.” 

She slowly undid each button of her blouse, slowly pulling them off to reveal her heavy breasts, clad in a white, lacy bra that was lacy and almost see-through. She then got up and undid her slacks, revealing panties of the same material. The smell of her wet pussy wafted up to Ben's nose, turning him on. He could make out some details from the see through material. She then undid her bra and her breasts came into full view. They were D's with a nice shape, and large areolas and excited nipples. She then slid her panties off and moaned as it peeled off her wet lips. She then stood naked in front of Ben and giggled girlishly. 

“Like what you see?” 

Ben actually did. He liked it a lot. Her figure was full and a little bit overweight. She had full hips and nice thick thighs. He could see her skin was peachy white and flawless. She looked at him in lust but resisted the urge to pounce on Ben. She spoke then “What are you waiting for? Get undressed.” 

Ben stared at her. His cock ached to be inside her. He then figured out what to do, but found it odd. 

“Are we going to have sex? Because I was saving that for Paige.” 

She looked at him and smiled. 

“No, silly. We’re going to masturbate together, and get the edge off” 

She winked and then encouraged him to undress. He first removed his shirt revealing his strong, well-formed torso, a little hair on it. He removed his jeans, revealing his boxer-briefs that bulged with his hard erection, a large wet spot of precum at the tip of his hard penis. The boxer-briefs strained as his erection threatened to tear the fabric in two. He quickly pulled them off and his hard cock bounced into view, hard and erect. The large member made Jessica drool. She wanted to suck him and fuck him, but she restrained herself. She opened her legs, putting one on a desk seat and started to flick her very wet clit. She moaned and saw that Ben was just sitting there, amazed at the act. 

“What are you waiting for? Stroke!” she breathed out. 

Ben snapped out his amazement and started to stroke his hard cock. It felt good to finally touch himself. In his view sat his sexy English teacher who gripped her left breast in one hand and rubbed her clit with another. Her body was glowing with heat as he continued to stroke his hard cock. He felt the weight of his balls. She looked at them and could see what he was feeling. She knew the load would be large. She wanted that load. She breathed heavily and panted a response to Ben.

“Get over here and point that cock at me!” 

Ben, only wanting to get off, followed her command and got up and pointed his dick at her. He stroked it only a couple of inches from her face. She continued to furiously rub her clit, but she needed something more than that. 

“Cum on me big boy! Give it to me!” 

Ben was thrilled by her words and worked up his cock faster so he would cum on her. He pumped faster, feeling it build up in his loins. He looked at her face; it was beginning to give it to her. She moaned out another begging plea

“I need your cum please. Just give it to me” 

Finally with her plea, Ben came. His seed came out in white-hot bursts. It splashed against the robust bosom of his English teacher. As the cream touched her, Jessica began to climax, making her scream. Her whole body felt as though a wash of flaming electricity burst from her dripping pussy to her breasts, which had taken most of the goo to the rest of her body. She shook all over, feeling her body tense and release many times. 

She finally calmed down and looked up at the youth, still holding his semi-erect cock. It lewdly still had cum dripping from the end. He panted heavily, as if he was beast who just devoured its prey. She noticed the cum all over her, covering her body in a milky glaze. It covered her breasts, her face and dripped all over her legs and arms. She licked it up, her lips tasting Ben's semen. She then licked her lips fully, and then smacked them crudely. Then she looked at the dazed youth. 

“You know your cum doesn't taste half bad, it’s actually fairly good” she said in lusty voice. Ben nodded, looking at the women he had glazed. Then snapped out of his post-orgasmic haze. He then replied the remark 

“Yeah, a lot of girls tell me that. Do you need help cleaning up?” moving his hand in a motion across her body. She looked at him and giggled that similar girlish tone she had before.

“I have towel in my desk, but I think I would love licking some more of this off,” she said in that girlish tone. 

She continued to lick her lips, then lifted her breast to her mouth and licked her nipples excitedly. She took her fingers and wiped up some off her belly and sucked on them. Ben looked at her and smiled then walked over to the desk 

“I’ll get that towel. Which drawer is it in?”

She continued to lick more of his semen up, answering 

“Bottom left. The big one” 

He opened the drawer, seeing the towel on top. He threw it at her in a gentle toss.

“Here you go”

“Thanks” she stopped licking herself, like some sort of lewd cat. She wiped herself off and then said. 

“I enjoyed that a lot. I think Paige is really going to enjoy you” 

“I hope so. She’s a virgin” 

“Honey, I know so”

The phone at Ms. Rodell's desk rang loudly. Sighing, she got up and walked over to the desk, still naked. She answered the phone: 

"Ms. Rodell's class. Oh, Coach Highland. Let me guess, you're looking for Ben? Alright. Well he was just busy with some tutoring. Don't get that attitude with me Joseph. You know the rules: no pass, no play. I was assuring your star running back will be able to pass my class in the spring, and continue to be running back this semester. Okay I'll send him over. Thanks for understanding." 

She hung up the phone and smiled at Ben. 

"You'd think when you suck man's dick he'd be a little nicer". She shrugged "Eh, that's the problem with Jocks: always so concerned with 'The Game'." 

Ben laughed at her jest, and then continued the little joke in an exaggerated Jock voice. 

"Yeah, we jocks are like, focused on The Game. We don't care about anything but The Game" 

They both laughed and then they looked at each other. They looked at each other in a strange intensity. Then Ben broke the silence.

"Do you want to kiss me?" 

Jessica paused and looked at him. 

"I do. But those lips were destined to kiss Paige today, not mine" she said in a very poetic way "You will know when the time is right".Then she said something in a more lighthearted way "You better get back to Coach Highland before he gets mad and I'll have to suck his dick again". 

"Right" he said 

He walked to where he had removed his clothes, put them on hastily, and grabbed his bag, then walked over to Jessica and said "Thanks"

"No problem, Ben. Oh, yeah, can you give me your cell number, just in case we need any more of this 'special' tutoring?" putting a lusty emphasis on 'special'. He quickly gave his number then sped out of the classroom to the Gym. Jessica Rodell stood there, naked, and then closed the door. She smiled to herself. Today had been a good day. She sat back in her chair behind her desk and pulled out a stack of papers. 

"I think I'll grade some papers" she said with a satisfied smile.


	3. The Cafe and June the Pantie Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige is confronted by June, Alison's underling, Ben and Paige have a good time at his uncle's Cafe.

Ben ran to the gym and to the back of the locker room there he saw Coach Highland, standing there like a general. Ben thought he was going to get chewed out. Then the couch said "I am glad you're finally getting tutoring! We don't want a repeat of last year when you almost didn't play. Now suit up and get warm up!" 

"Yes, Coach! " Ben went into the locker room and got in his uniform and began warming up. Practice was like every Friday practice: a light warm up to get the body running, then a couple of drills, then pack it in as the Coach yammered on. Ben picked up some words as his thoughts wandered to Paige. Then he realized two words came through. 

"Game" and "tonight"

He cursed in his mind. He had forgotten that there was a game tonight. Hopefully he could catch Paige. He heard Coach dismiss them. 

"Get something light to eat! Be back here in an hour!" 

Patrick, a friend of Ben's, looked at him and asked him about going to the local pizza place. "You wanna go to Maria's? The cheerleaders are gonna be there too"

Ben decided to find Paige first before anything. He decided the best solution was to lie to Patrick. 

"Fuck, dude, I left my wallet in my car. You know, I have been leaving it there ever since that one fucker broke into my locker." 

"Yeah, I remember dude. I'll see you at Maria's!" 

What Ben said wasn't totally a lie. Back in his Junior year somebody broke into his locker and stole his wallet, along with his underpants. Alison soon found the one responsible, a cheerleader, and returned his items. Though Alison kept which cheerleader was responsible anonymous out of the whole "Cheerleader Code". 

He searched the campus in his football gear. Then he saw her with someone he recognized. June: Cheerleader and Alison's minion. Alison described her as a "pussy-hound" once, that she could smell and identify a pussy from even the smallest shred of clothing. He watched wondering what was going on. He tried to remain inconspicuous so as not to draw their attention.

June was talking to Paige. 

"We need to like, talk, Paige" June said in a very authoritative voice. 

"Oh. About AP Math or what?" 

"No, something like, way more serious" 

"Look, if this about Ben..." 

"Ben?" She laughed 

"Now I know what to tell Alison! She's been like, wondering what Ben was keeping secret and it's like, you" 

"Fuck! Look, don't tell her anything, okay?" Paige said in a panic 

June smiled evilly, her small dark eyes glinting, staring into Paige's eyes. Ben held back. Paige was a tough girl from the few minutes he talked to her. 

June produced a pair of panties from a bag. She smelled the crotch, and then smiled again at Paige. 

"See I like, found these lying about and I wondered, why the smell like, reminded me of a certain AP student I have math and government with. If you want my lips sealed Paige, I want to taste that cunt." She said with a very crafty voice. Paige blushed up to her ears. 

"So how about it, Goth princess? I get a taste of the dark side and I never reveal to Alison that you and Ben have an appointment." 

Paige felt trapped. If she refused, then Alison would know. If she agreed, she wouldn't know what would happen. June came closer to Paige, closing the gap. June spoke softly, her breathing spilling on Paige's face. 

"Come on Paige, it's not so bad... It's like a prime deal. I keep your secret and lick your pussy, Win-win."

Ben knew that if he didn't step in, Paige would fold. He revealed himself to both of them 

"Hey June, chill out!" 

"Look who it is! We were like, making a deal Ben it invol-" 

He cut her off "I heard the whole thing June. Don't try any of your games here" 

She smiled and pretended to be scared. 

"Oh no, the big bad Sex God of the school is gonna like hurt me, oh no I'm like, shaking in my cheerleader boots" she said sarcastically. Ben smiled at her, then said something matter-of-factly. "June, I know about your little fetish, and I have the photos to prove it." 

June's face went grim.

"Prove it" she said in a very smug way. Ben then pulled out his cell phone and showed June the pictures. Paige vainly tried to sneak a peek, but the massive jock and cheerleader were like two giant walls compared to her. June's face began to gape in horror, then turned into a face of rage and fear. 

Like a hurt animal she lashed out 

"How did you get those?" 

Ben smiled and said 

"Your Cheerleader code doesn't work if one of you is a gossip hound" he said with a bit of arrogance.

"Who told?" 

Her voice was like cold steel. Ben smiled 

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" he said with a large grin. 

June backed off. She was defeated. She started to walk away to wherever she was needed. Then she turned and said to Paige "Once you're done with him or he's like, done with you, call me" she said with a bit of sweetness in her voice. Then she turned a corner and was gone, most likely to the Booster Rally at Maria's. 

Paige spoke up, being the tough girl she was. 

"You didn't need to do that! I am a big girl, I can handle myself" She said, annoyed. Ben felt embarrassed and a little mad. 

"Well… She was... This requires someone who knows their way around social structures" he said. 

Then she softened up and smiled gently, and said "thanks, though" in that small way, admitting that she did need his help. They looked at each other. He was a massive 6'1" muscle-bound Football Jock. She was a tiny petite 5'2", staring up at him. Then Ben remembered why he had come to find her. 

"Hey, I forgot that it's Friday. We have games on Fridays" 

"I figured as much. What do you want to do about it, O High School Sex God?" she said, the last part in jest. They laughed a bit, when Ben suddenly had an idea. 

"Hey, you want to go get something to eat? Get to know each other?" 

"Sure. Just not Maria's. I think we will get exposed even more if we go there" 

"Yeah. Besides, their food is terrible and it doesn't agree with me. That's why I usually miss the small rallies there". He got out his keys and they both started to walk to his car. They got to the parking lot and he pointed out the teal minivan. Paige smirked. 

"The king of the school drives a minivan" 

"Hey I'm not rich. Besides, it's better if I need to haul around a bunch of idiot jocks or..." 

"Or what?" replied Paige. 

He smiled, bent over and whispered "Fuck" in her ear. 

She smiled and felt the familiar warm slickness rush through her thighs. Ben opened the door of his van. As he did so, Paige asked "Do you do this for every girl you plan to fuck?" 

"No?" he replied in a hurt voice.

"Sorry" she replied "I just didn't expect this. I'm not used to being treated like this". 

"Like what?" said Ben. 

Paige smiled.

"Like a princess". 

They continued their idle chatter as they pulled out of the parking lot. 

"How did June find your panties?" he asked abruptly.

She looked at him sheepishly.

"I was horny over thoughts of you, so I masturbated in the girl's room and then left them out for someone to find them. I thought some geek was gonna find them; believing it was his lucky day. I had no idea that June had such a good nose for... pussy".

She turned a deep scarlet that flushed through her pale body. Ben thought about the whole thing and said "You were really thinking about me?" 

She smiled but didn't answer. Then Ben just looked at her and smiled. 

"Are you always this odd with boys?" he said 

She laughed and then looked at him, "Most of the boys I go out with are not super football stars. I wouldn't want to feed your ego too much." 

He looked at her and said, "What kind of guys do you date?" 

She blushed a little. 

"You know Goths, punks, metal-heads, geeks, freaks… Why do you ask?" 

"I just wanted to know. You know who I date, I'm guessing. Mostly cheerleaders, popular chicks, those types of girls."

Ben changed the subject. 

"Where do you want to eat?" 

"I like this place called 'The Café'. They have really good sandwiches and coffee". 

"I know where that is.'' 

"Been there before?"

A pause. "Sort of". 

"What do you mean?"

"I'll talk about later". 

She dismissed his vagueness and they continued to chatter about school and the cliques they were part of. Unknown to them, someone was following them in small sedan.

They arrived at The Cafe. Ben followed slowly behind Paige, seeing what was in store. The place was different; many of the alternative cliques hung out there. Though besides that fact, the place looked like a typical bistro. Paige walked up to the counter and started talking to a handsome older man with a long ponytail and broad shoulders. As Ben came closer the man looked at him and said "Ben? What brings you here? It's not Christmas or Thanksgiving" said the man.

"I'm with Paige, Uncle A." he said, embarrassed. 

"Far out man, far out! Two of my favorite people here in my cafe at the same time" 

Paige looked very confused. Then Uncle A., or as Paige called him Aaron, explained that he was in fact was Ben's uncle. They used 'The Café' on Christmas and Thanksgiving because of the space. Ben family was fairly large so the The Cafe was large enough for both sides of the family to visit. Paige looked astonished, then turned to Ben and said "Why didn't you tell me your uncle owns one of the coolest places in this town?" 

Ben just stood there, trying to find words. His suave, cool head that he usually had with women was rapidly failing him. Uncle Aaron saved him from making a fool of himself with his own suave tongue. Obviously the special talk to charm the ladies was a family trait. 

"He's not one to brag, Paige. He may be a hot-shot football star, but his dad was great at keeping him humble. He obviously told him couple things about taste if he's out on a date with you, Paige." 

She laughed, embarrassed, at the flirt from Aaron. She looked at Aaron and Ben, both of them similar but different in their own terms. She felt herself become wet and it was starting to trickle down her legs. She flushed with a red glow all over her face. She panicked and blurted out "I got to go the girl's room, excuse me. I'm such a mess, I need to go" She then ran for the restroom. Ben looked at Aaron 

Ben looked at Paige as she scurried off, then looked back at Aaron. "What just happened?" Ben said, confused:

"I think she just wet her panties" Aaron laughed

"If she had any on" replied Ben. 

Aaron gave Ben a look and they laughed. They exchanged small talk as Aaron multitasked, making Paige's and Ben's food as he talked. Then he asked why he was here and not at Maria's, giving some sort of pep talk to his team. Ben explained that the food at Maria's made him sick and he was trying to avoid the awkwardness of his cheerleader fan club. 

"Ben, your dad told me about the whole you being a big lady killer at school. But remember: if you keep up being a jerk, you will see the bad side of things." 

Ben sighed "That is why I stopped going out with them; Paige is my first date in three months. I swear that girl Alison is stalking me. She just won't let go. Uncle A., I swear, I am tired of all the cliques and groups. I just want someone who is tired of all this high school bullshit, too" 

Aaron finished Paige and Ben's sandwiches, adding their side salads, and said "Ben, let me tell you: drama doesn't end with high school, but it does get better. Just remember to keep your head on straight. Here you go"

He handed Ben their food and walked him to his table. Just then, Paige returned from the lady's room. She sat down with the two hunks and began talking with them. 

Ben suddenly had an eerie feeling, then he spied a white Sedan sitting in front of the bistro. He directed his attention back at Aaron and Paige. They talked about school and music, small talk. Aaron added a quip about how Ben's father had taught him a thing or two about the ladies. 

Aaron saw some more customers come in: the late afternoon college rush. He told Ben and Paige to enjoy themselves and wished Ben good luck at the game. Then Aaron got up and went behind the counter, ready to serve his customers.

Ben and Paige sat there, looking at each other over their food, the sexual tension rising. Paige's green eyes looked deeply into Ben's blue ones. She smiled and took some of Ben's ranch dressing from his side salad and licked it pornographically. Ben had seen the display before with Alison and others, but something about Paige turned him on dramatically. He watched as Paige slipped a hand underneath her pants, pulling out a slick finger. 

"Want a taste?" she said. 

He nodded firmly. He had regained the dominant feeling that Ms. Rodell had knocked out of him. She took her slick finger and put it on one of his lettuce leaves as some sort of lewd vinaigrette. He ate the piece, savoring the taste. Suddenly Ben was snapped out of his daze when he noticed the light of day was rapidly dwindling. 

"Fuck, what time is it?" he asked Paige

She pulled out her cell. 

"It's only been about half an hour or so. When do you have to be back?" 

"I got about 20 minutes to get back to practice. You want to get some to-go boxes? If I eat too much I might throw up during the game"

They both got to-go containers and said goodbye to Aaron. He said 'The Café' would be open long after the game. 

As they headed for the minivan, Ben placed his hand on Paige's back. The pair looked awkward from the contrast of Paige's petite frame and Ben's built one. She giggled a little and continued to walk with him. Then suddenly Ben scooped her up in his massive arms. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" she said, scared and a bit angry.

"This" he kissed her on the lips. The fiery touch of his masculine yet soft lips on her was at first surprising, but then she melted into him. She was not like other girls: she fought back with her tongue and teeth, nipping his lips as they kissed erotically. He carried her the rest of the way to the van and set her down. He opened the door and let her get in, placing a small, romantic kiss on her forehead. He closed the door and went in his side and started the car. They started to drive back to the school. 


	4. The Big Game confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Ben play a game of "if you show me yours I'll show you mine", Alison and Paige go toe-to-toe during the game.

Paige was glowing with heat. The more she was around Ben, the more she became wet and randy. It was something about his energy that made her just wild with want. Ben brought something up. 

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" 

Paige hadn't thought of going but this new relationship changed things. 

"I'll go for you, ya big jock" she said in a sarcastic, loving way. He laughed and added "Hey, it's a big deal. Me being a star player and all".

"What do position do you play anyway?" 

"Running back, why do you ask?" 

"Just wanted to know. Speaking of positions, you had June in quite a position earlier. What is this evidence you used against her?" She said curiously. 

Ben smiled and said 

"June has a fetish she doesn't want to get out." 

"And that is?" 

"She has a thing for soiled panties" 

"Wait, what?" 

"She loves panties that have been worn before" He said with a grin. 

Paige went wide eyed then suddenly flush with embarrassment. "T-that's w-why she was able to pinpoint my smell!" she stammered.

Then something came to her mind

Paige was aware of her deep musky scent; it made her blush harder. She looked back to Ben "So can you smell me too?". 

She blushed, her normal pale skin a bright pink, almost red with embarrassment. She was normally an ice cool goth queen but this was all too new and too fast for her. It suddenly occurred to her what she was getting in too. She thought for a minute, then looked at Ben. 

"You can protect me from June. If this goes down, can you protect me from Alison?" 

He chuckled and asked "why"

"We've been enemies a long time; since elementary. And well, you're her ex and I'm about to give my virginity to you" she trailed off. 

He nodded, pulling into the student parking lot. He thought for a moment and said, "I know that in some ways, this is as crazy as you think it is," he paused. "If you feel rushed I am not gonna push you. Like I told you, I don't care about the clique" 

She smiled "And you promised to do whatever I wanted so you could have my virginity. So far you've outdone yourself. Thanks Ben." 

As Ben looked for a parking spot, Paige's thoughts went back to June. 

"So what were we talking about just a minute ago? What did you show her on your cell?" 

He parked, opened his cell and showed her some pics. 

He clicked through a couple until he showed her a picture of June breaking open a girl's locker and taking a pair of panties. Then he went to a picture of her sniffing them, and finally a pic of her masturbating with them. Paige looked at him, shocked, and said "So she's a pantie obsessed bisexual cheerleader," she paused. "and I thought I was worried about my panties being pinched by some jock or perverted band geek" she sighed, looking down and laughing at herself. "My fault for leaving them around". 

Ben grabbed Paige gently and held her. "It's okay. We all do crazy shit when we're having our first experience" She looked away, giggling, and said "Well if I want to keep on the crazy train" she batted his hands away and pulled up her shirt showing her black bra, a push up. She unhooked it and threw the bra at Ben who looked over her tiny tits, lusting after them.

"Might as well go all the way" she laughed. Cupping her hands around her small breasts, she pinched her rather large nipples and let out a soft sigh. She squirmed a bit in the seat . She was on fire the whole day and needed a release, even if it was just a small one. 

She gave Ben a look and said, "Well, you've passed the gentleman test with flying colors. Let's see if you can do something a bit more physical?". Without a word he bent over and sucked her tiny tits. Paige moaned as she felt his tongue play with her sensitive nipples, his hand cupping her other tit. He let go of her small breast with his mouth and said humorously, "You wear a push up?" Once he had finished his little quip, he went back to sucking on her nipples and playing with her other breast. He tugged softly on her nipple with his fingers while his tongue slowly caressed her tits. He was shooting lighting bolts across her body with his touch. Suddenly her cell phone went off.

"God damn it,'' she growled. 

She fished it out of her pants as Ben backed off, his boner killed. 

"Hello?" she answered, her shirt still pulled up. The iciness in her was voice crisper then usual. Her face softened, "Oh Carrie, its you. What's up?" 

Chattering came from the other side of the phone. Paige replied "I'm hanging out with him because he needs an English tutor. No, I won't be at the cafe tonight. Carrie, it's not an official meeting, chill. Carrie, you're the VP you got this down. Alright. Later Carrie." Paige hung up and looked over at Ben. She smiled at Ben and said "Well?" 

He smiled and then went back to her breasts, licking them softly while his fingers played with a bit more force, tugging on her erect nipples. She felt her thighs wet with her juices,knowing that her pants must be wet as well. Ben licked her right nipple, its erect bud was hot pink with stimulation. His other hand gently tugged at her other nipple. Paige felt the hot rising passion in her, but not the relief she thought it would bring. Paige pushed Ben's blond head away and said "Okay, obviously your reputation precedes you. But I need to stop you because if you don't I won't have dry pants" she said humorously. She rolled down her shirt, not minding she was braless. She looked over at Ben who had a rather large bulge in his pants. She smirked, "I've let you see me, how about letting me see you?" she said cheerfully, blushing all over. Ben paused, nodded quickly and undid his pants, pulling out his cock. Slowly Paige's face went agape. She tried to cover it with her normal Goth ice queen facade, but even through it, her amazement still showed. 

"You want to put that in me? You're fucking huge!". Ben laughed a bit.

"Don't worry you'll be fine, I know some first-time moves that will help. And I promise to be gentle." His words seemed genuine enough to Paige, who knew how to read people. Yet, she still couldn't get her mind around this completely. She was going crazy for a guy, and not some guy in the goth club but for a Jock; no, 'The Jock'. Ben, Captain of the Gold Valley High School varsity football team. She stared at Ben's tool. 

"You don't mind?"she said in a tiny voice. 

Ben looked at her and gestured. "Go ahead, we have a couple of minutes". 

Paige grabbed Ben's shaft with her petite hand and stroked. She bit her lip. She wasn't unskilled in hand jobs, she had given some to other guys, but had never let them penetrate her. 

She smiled and took her black painted nails and ran them up his hard dick. 

"Holy shit! The fuck was that?", he exclaimed, grabbing his penis. She laughed wickedly at him.

"You should consider yourself lucky I didn't use my studded bracelet". She pumped Ben's tool slowly and caressed it. She stopped suddenly and looked at the time on her phone, much to Ben's dismay. He had been cock blocked by Paige's phone twice now, and he seriously considered throwing it out the window.

"I think we should get you to the game, Ben" Paige said looking into Ben's face, which showed a bit of dismay she had stopped. 

He looked at his cell to check how late it really was. His eyes widened slightly and he said "Fuck, you're right" He sighed, frustrated. He forced his cock back into his pants. He smiled at her, hiding his blue-balled frustration and laughed "Ready for some football?". Paige gave him a look and giggled. They both left the car and made idle conversation as they walked towards the gates of the gym. They looked at each other and kissed deeply. Paige sighed happily. He opened the gate and bid her into the Gym. He blew her a kiss.

"See you in the stands".

"Of course" she replied.

She walked towards the box office as Ben admired her small shapely ass. He headed into the locker room, feeling the heightened emotion and ambient energy of the place. He quickly changed into his uniform as his teammates threw bawdy jokes around, but he was in his own world. He knew tonight Paige would be watching him from the stands. 

Suddenly, Coach Highland called out in his rough voice. The team gathered around as he gave his standard pregame speech. At the end, they all put their hands in a circle and yelled "Go Prospectors!" They jogged out to the field, surrounded by the cheering crowd. The rushing energy of the whole experience was familiar to Ben, who embraced the whole thing.

The game started playing out as Paige went into the stands, finding a seat in the front. She noticed by the looks she was getting that many of the people in the stands knew who she was. It was a small school, after all. She didn't have many friends outside of the Goth & Punks Club, but she smiled and let her ice queen face show. She wasn't bothered by it. She wasn't here for anyone besides Ben. She sat and got comfortable. As comfortable as one can on metal stadium seats. The game started with its usual fanfare, which Paige, despite never being to one was used to: the playing of the national anthem, the coin toss. 

She watched Ben throughout the game, watching him move through the Away team with such speed and skill. Even from the stands she could see his muscled legs running. She was hot for this Jock, her cold exterior belied her real feelings: the melting heat she felt for Ben. Before she knew it the game had come to halftime, and she needed to go to the bathroom badly. Navigating the crowds, she carefully made her way to one of the less crowded bathrooms. She found a stall and sat. Soon there was the sound of footsteps in the deserted bathroom, and the alarming sound of the heavy campus doors shut with a loud bang.

Paige heard the bathroom door slam closed, and she knew immediately who it was. She wasn't blind to the fact that a white sedan had been following her and Ben the entire day; she knew Alison was aware of this whole thing. But she wondered, "Why wait until now, during the game, to send her warning?"

Paige had no plan other than to finish peeing. 

The click of the cheerleader boot on the tile floor caught Paige's ears. She could hear it getting closer to her stall until at last they stopped right in front of her door. Paige smiled at herself. It was obvious that Alison was threatened by her, despite Ben's infamous reputation of banging most of the cheer squad. Paige was obviously some invisible line in the proverbial sand that had been crossed. 

She wiped, stood up, put her pants on, and opened the door to a very steamed Alison. Paige's smile was icy as usual. She nodded to Alison and said "All yours", in a very cold, detached voice. She was playing with Alison. 

She was even more upset that Paige was blatantly ignoring the reason she was here. The cheerleader finally let it out in a bladed, low voice,

"Why Ben? Of all the guys on campus, why him?" 

Her emotions were barely kept in check. Paige responded coldly, "You seem awfully attached to a guy who fucked all of your friends".

Alison gritted her teeth at that fact, and replied "He will fuck you and do the same thing to you." 

"Then why do you want him back if all he going to do is fuck you and leave you?" 

Alison, unable to control her rage, grabbed Paige by the back of her black ponytail and pulled Paige, trying to hurt her in some way and make Paige lose balance. Paige regained balance quickly and punched Alison right in the gut, leaving Alison open. Paige rushed and tackled her to the cold tile wall. Alison screamed, "Fucking bitch! I'll end you! " as she struggled against Paige, who was deceptively strong for her size. 

Paige laughed, "You can't do shit Alison! Popularity? I have my own circle you couldn't touch. Besides, it's senior year. It'll be over soon, and we'll all move on with our petty little lives." Alison was pissed and struggling, "You don't deserve him!" 

"Oh I don't think this about Ben, Alison. You and I were close for a long time, remember back in grade school where we were fairly close friends? It's about us. Ever since we were little, you just need to control me. In middle school I told you I'd had enough and we went our separate ways. Yet that wasn't enough for you, you need to control me through your taunting, your bullying, and all your other bullshit." Alison tried not to let her facade fade. She knew Paige was right. " And realized something else", Paige continues, "your need for control has always been about me. You've always wanted me, even when we were little! You want to own me because you're crushing on me-" 

"Shut it!" Alison barked back, strained. Suddenly there was a muffled cheer and an announcement. It became clear that the band had taken the field for the half-time show. 

Paige smiled and reached between the pleated skirt of the cheerleader outfit. She felt the crotch of the spandex-like material, and it was wet. Paige smiled, Alison huffed, 

"That's sweat you sick, fucking, bat banger!" 

Paige rolled her eyes "Even in a fit of rage, you still want me." 

"Don't flatter yourself,Paige" Alison spat out as she struggled against Paige. Paige lifted her fingers to her nose and could smell the familiar scent of arousal. She smiled and looked into Alison's eyes which seemed angry, but a streak of fear was going through them. Paige was in control and Alison spoke, finally giving in. 

"Look... Soon the Cheer Squad will need to take the field and I need to be out there. They'll come looking for me." 

Paige raised her eyebrow "You followed me and now want to protect me from being found like this?" 

Alison rolled her eyes and huffed again,"Whatever, let me go". To Alison's surprise, Paige complied. She ran out the door back to the field, her eyes welling. Paige smiled, but it soon faded. She felt bad, and even though she wanted revenge for all those years of torment, something just didn't sit right. She felt queasy and said out loud "That could have gone better,'' though the tiles of the bathroom where the only one to echo the admission. 

She walked out of the bathroom, throwing on her goth queen face. She got back to her place in the stands just as the Cheerleaders took the field. She watched as Alison and June did their pyramids and tumbles to what apparently passed for a soundtrack. She smiled at the overall performance, it was amusing in some strange way. Soon the halftime show came to a close and the players were running on the field. She watched the show that was Ben's body running, but was a little disappointed, due to the fact that she couldn't see much under the padding. 

The Prospectors continued to dominate the other team. Yet the away team, even in the last quarter, refused to let the clock run out, but the Prospectors. The stands started to quickly file out after the excitement had died down. Paige waited as the crowd began to dissipate, and headed off to the boy's locker room. 

Ben took off his helmet headed into the locker rooms to take off his padding, get a shower and head home. The locker rooms were dark at this time, but the lofty overhead lighting still cast heavy shadows, even at night.The coach gathered the teens around, and gave his typical speech for the winning game. After that, the team hit the showers. Ben walked over to his locker, undressed and grabbed his hygiene bag, setting his gear on the gear rack and grabbed a fresh towel.The showers were the only well lit place in the locker room, the stark white tiles glean with harsh white fluorescent above. He heard the coach growl "Alright boys, you know the drill. 10 minutes in, then dry and dress, no funny business. The custodian wants to be out of here on at a decent hour, just like me, so no screwing around." Ben was the first to turn his shower stall on, it was a lonely hiss. Soon a chorus of other stalls hissing joined his. 

He heard some guys talking, and Coach swooped in and gave them the "shower or talk" command. He felt the hot water and soap pull the sweat from his body. His Axe washing tool reached to his aching balls and stifled at happy sigh. He wanted to cum so very badly, but he knew getting an erection in the locker room was the last thing he should do. He rinsed and turned off the stall. Drying off, he walked back to his locker. He set down the towel on the bench and let started to dress in his regular clothes. Patrick came over and sat on the bench as he toweled off his orange-red hair. He less than coyly brought up a conversation. 

"So the rumor mill says you've been seen with the Ice Queen" 

Ben smiled and said, "Oh really?" 

"Yes re-" Patrick was cut off by coach Highland, "You can chat when you're done dressing." 

Ben swiped on some deodorant and headed towards the exit, Patrick tailing behind him and spiking his ginger hair. Patrick sped up to Ben who opened the door to crisp Autumn air. 

As they breathed it in, Patrick pestered Ben yet again, saying 

"So is it true or not?" 

Ben let out a defeated sigh "Do you really need to know? 

He replied in mock dismay,"Yes! Yes I need to know!", but he returned to a normal tone "No, I need a ride. Mom's going to Friday midnight mass and dad's working a double at the bar" 

Ben laughed and replied, "Yes, it's true. Do you still need a ride?"Patrick replied, "Sure, but no impaling the darkness 'til I leave the car" 

"Sure thing" Ben laughed. 

They walked to the van as Ben explained his strange day to Patrick, who just rolled his eyes. Patrick was used to Ben's long stories. Patrick tried to not pay too much attention to the sex parts, as he was a virgin out of fear of his strict Catholic family. 

They arrived at the student parking lot to much hooting and hollering. They found Paige leaning on the van. She looked over and smiled at Ben, then looked at Patrick with a raised eyebrow. Ben spoke first 

"Patrick needs a ride home, and we're close buddies" 

Paige smiled again, "I could tell on the field. It's fine, Ben." 

They piled into the Van while making friendly chatter about the game. Patrick sat in front as Paige accepted the second bench seat in the back. The teal minivan sped through Gold Valley to a post 50's suburban neighborhood that sprung up around "Old Town" Gold Valley. The brick shops of main street melted away into old Victorian "suburbs" that mixed with newer Art-deco copies of the 1920's. Much of this was still Old Town. As they continued the older houses began to disappear as a new layer of homes built in the post WWII boom surfaced. The homes were copies of various Ranch style houses that mixed in with log cabin styles, and the occasional smattering of New England style houses with high pitched roofs. The van stopped in front of a two story house with a large Irish flag on the porch. 

"Well this is me. Thanks, Ben. And Paige?" he continued, "Don't let him get away with too much." 

Patrick quickly moved out of the Van and ran up to the door opening it and disappeared inside. Paige climbed over the seats to the front closing the door.Ben looked at her. 

"You could have just gotten out and-" 

"Too fucking cold", she snapped. 

" You live in Gold Valley,Colorado, why don't you have a heavy coat on instead of that little girl hoodie?" She stuck her tongue out at him and said 

"If you didn't want my butt in your face then why do you want to fuck me?" She giggled in a dark way at him. 

They both looked at each other in a long silence. Ben broke it and said what was on both their minds, 

"Where are we doing this?" 

They both laughed a bit nervously. Paige answered, "You live in New Town or Old Town?" 

Ben sighed, "Let me guess: you can't do it at your house, right?" 

Paige nodded and said " Mom's always at home. She's a real estate agent and uses a room as her office." 


	5. The promise fulfilled, a goth deflowered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Ben return to Ben's home....

Ben nodded and said "New Town,New Town" He turned the van towards a different side of New Town; but she noticed they were heading for Oak Hills, which was where Ben lived.

“Why are we heading for Allison’s neighborhood?” Paige said, slightly lost. Ben was taken aback. “ How do you know?”he responded.

“Long story” She paused, but soon turned to him with a confused look. “ Wait, you live in Oak Hills? I thought you said you were broke?”

Ben laughed sheepishly. “I am. My dad is rich, I’m broke. 

As they drove into Oak Hills, Paige noticed there was quite a bit of space between the houses. The properties were massive.

“What do you get out here, an acre?”, she exploded. It had been a long time since she had been to this neighborhood. 

Ben shrugged. “I have no idea. Dad bought the property after we moved here from Denver.”

“Denver?” Paige thought about how long she had known him. “Yeah, I never even heard of you until after sixth grade.”

Ben pulled into the spacious driveway of a large house. Paige looked to her left and saw a familiar mini-mansion

“That’s Allison’s place, isn’t it? Man, haven’t seen it in a while.”

Ben nodded. “So how do you know Allison so well? I thought you guys were enemies.”

Paige shrugged. “It’s a long story. Short version: we were childhood friends until about 7th grade, and it’s all been hell since then.” 

They walked up to the house and Ben opened the door to a spacious front room that looked like it was out of a Martha Stewart magazine. They wandered into the kitchen where a tall blond woman in sweats was. She turned around to see who was behind her. She was fairly good looking, in her late 20’s, but much too young to be Ben’s mom. She smiled at Ben and Paige, then spoke with a Russian accent.

“It’s good to see you, Ben. Your dad is still “in Denver for a conference””. Ben rolled his eyes. Paige guessed that “in Denver for a conference” was some kind of code. The young blonde looked over to Paige “This is one of your new friends?” She smiled at Paige.

“She’s a friend. Paige, meet Margarita. She is our live-in maid slash college student. She’s renting the back house from my dad”. 

Paige shook hands with Margarita. “They just call me Maggie,” she said. She suddenly grabbed Paige in a warm embrace and whispered in her ear, “ I know why brings girls here, be loud, I masturbate to the sounds”, then let her go casually, leaving Paige pink in the face. 

Ben rolled his eyes and grabbed Paige by the hand and said “Let’s go”. They headed upstairs into a hall and went into the second door on the right, Ben’s room.

The room was nothing like what she expected a Jock’s room to look like, with the forest green walls and ceiling. There were no jerseys or trophy filled shelves on the walls; the only Jock thing was a poster of the match-ups for the NFL season and a bookcase stocked sports books. There were some typical “boy things” around the walls: a couple posters of some bathing beauties, some video-games by his tv and laptop. The air smelled of different layers of incense used over the years. She looked over at Ben.

“Not what I expected” she said smiling. “Where are all trophies?”

“In my dad’s den,'' Ben sighed. “The damn thing is covered in sports memorabilia, yet he rarely comes to my games. Like when Maggie said he was in a meeting? That usually means either drinking with his work buddies or out with Trischa”, he sighed, embarrassed, for whatever reason. She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. She looked up at him and smiled. She decided he needed a change of subject “So... I’m sure you keep all the naughty toys locked away somewhere?”.

He sighed, “They’re somewhere in closet”.

She walked over to the closet and opened it. She found a large black box on the floor. She opened it and found a stash of sex toys, many of them still in their original, unopened packages. 

“Holy balls! You have a porn shop in here! Where did you get all these?” 

“My mom...” he paused, speaking through a lot of nerves,” ...runs a porn shop in Denver.” He laughed, oddly aware of himself. Paige got wide-eyed and giggled. “Your mom is awesome!”

Ben let out a half-smile by reflex and relaxed a bit, seeing Paige wasn’t put off by the unorthodoxy of his family. She pulled out an unopened bullet vibrator and looked over at Ben, smiling. She lightly pushed him into his desk chair, and opened the packaging, which thankfully came with batteries included. She slipped the battery into the little toy and set in on the bed. 

She pulled her black shirt off, her jewelry clinking. Ben stared at her extremely pale skin, saying nothing, as the tension could be felt in the air. She smiled and pulled off her pants with a sigh and a groan. She could feel the cold air in Ben’s room, and her pink nipples could tell just how cold it was. She shivered and said in a slightly annoyed tone,“For a bunch of rich fucks you sure keep it fucking cold in this place”. 

Ben laughed at the awkward comment. “I don’t tend to heat up the house much, sorry. We have central heating and cooling, though, and it can be controlled from room to room”.

He moved over to a keypad on the wall and pushed a few buttons for heating. Paige could feel the temperature of the room began to rise. She smiled and said, “I know you want to be with me, but that huge thing of yours is not going in me unless I get nice and slippery”.

She sat on Ben’s bed and let him watch as she turned on the little bullet and let it glide over her body. She then let the little toy drift onto her already wet lips. Ben noticed something about them that he hadn't before.

“You’re a fire crotch”, he said. Paige sighed, “You just noticed?! The freckles on my arms and body are a dead give away. Now, sit back, take out that monster cock, and enjoy the show.” The little toy vibrated as she moved it up and down her lips as a few of her copper hairs caught the light. She glided the egg over her small clit and gasped as she felt the vibration pulse through her. She bit her lip out of her old habits, holding her voice in. She whimpered as she glided the egg all along her pale pussy. The copper hairs of her mons were matted with her juices and sweat. She looked over to Ben who had now stepped out of his pants and was at about half mast. She wondered why he was getting up, but stopped wondering when she felt his hands on her small breasts, his hands caressing them lightly. It made her inhale sharply, then he pinched her hard nipples making her gasp and moan loudly. “Jesus fuck, what was that?”, she exclaimed.

He leaned down and kissed her two tiny nipples gently and said, “You’re in a big empty house with me and a perverted maid. Just relax and enjoy, I’ll go back to watching”. 

She began to relax more, her stifled whimpers became gentle moans. Ben went back to his seat and watched as Paige worked herself over with the small vibrator. She pressed the little bullet onto her sex button as one hand went to a pert nipples and began to tug on it. She felt her orgasm build and build until she cried out “Oh fuck”, over and over and over again. Her hips and full ass began to undulate on the bed. Ben’s hand quickly went on her clit and furiously stimulated it until she was bucking hard on the bed, yelling, “Fuck yes!”. 

Her body fell into a rapturous state. She looked over at Ben who was softly stroking his girthy tool. She smiled and said, “Let me handle that for you”.

She scooted over on one side of the bed and beckoned him to join her there, giggling.

“Look at me, being the seductress”.

Ben pulled off the rest of his clothes, revealing his scarce blond chest hairs, going down to his blond bush, and beneath that, his erect and throbbing cock. He climbed onto the bed with her and laid back, his member pointing to the ceiling. Paige laughed nervously, she had given some hand jobs before, but Ben was monster; she had never handled someone so big before. 

Ben caressed her back softly; he enjoyed just seeing the display before him and looking at her as she caressed his cock. Paige started to inspect it: It was big but not excessively large, yet compared to her smalls hands, it only made him look bigger. She caressed it with her nails like she did back in Ben’s van, though this time around it was much more sensual. 

Ben sighed happily, feeling her loving feather touches on his sensitive skin. His hands caressed down to her full heart shaped ass and squeezed one of the pale freckled cheeks. His hand moved to the furrow of her sex, and lightly fingered her lips, and slipped a finger into her wet pussy, until it hit a small barrier. He looked over at her, surprised.

“You still have your hymen?” 

She blushed and nodded “Oddly, I never tore in PE or during masturbation”. 

He looked at her, smiled, and went back to fingering her pussy. She felt him move his finger to her clit and began to rub it slowly. Her hands gripped Ben’s tool and started to lick the head, giving it a wet kiss and letting her drool seep from her mouth a bit. She had explored hand jobs with other guys, but in the warmth and comfort of Ben’s bed, his hands touching everywhere so nicely, it only made her mind open up to the possibilities of what she could do with her hands, mouth and tongue. 

Ben lay there, feeling the wonderful ministrations of her skilled hands, now slick with her saliva. He was doing a bit of exploring himself. He kissed her pale back, noting the fine strawberry blond hairs. He was very confused with her at times. It was obvious she was ginger, a beautiful woman with cute freckles, but covered her face in makeup and dyed black hair. He realized it was the look of it all obviously, much like his friends and himself being ‘jocks’. They didn’t just play sports, it was their lives. He let his mind wander back to the small petite goddess in front of him, who was giving him one of the best hand jobs he’d ever had. His finger rubbed her clit in small circles, which made Paige let out small mewing moans that made Ben smile. She in turn, put her wet mouth on the top of his cock and began to suck the glans of his hard member, licking his slit full of pre-cum. She felt Ben maneuver between her legs, and then felt his tongue on her button, making her toes curl in delight. She felt his wet tongue lap gently across the wet lips of her vulva. She moaned around his member and said “Don’t buck”.

She let her mouth open gradually as she took more of Ben into her mouth and sucked on the large cock. She loved the girth of it, but it also made things challenging. She sucked on the head some more as she let herself relax and take more of his length into her mouth. She began to move up and down on the member as best she could. A muffled sigh of enjoyment came from Ben’s mouth. His body tensed and relaxed at her movements, which were not as skilled as some other girls he bedded, but her enthusiasm was greatly enjoyed. He sighed, feeling the electric tingles move through his body. He felt a small scrape of her teeth, he grunted and she stopped.

“Sorry, sorry!” Paige said, panicking. 

Ben laughed and said “Don’t worry about it. Relax, I am sort of big, considering you're so small in comparison”. 

She smiled and went back to sucking the head of his cock, not trying to force it, but enjoy it. Ben relaxed again, feeling her mouth and tongue work across his member. Still in the sixty-nine, Ben went back to licking the pale and pink folds before him. He could feel Paige’s enthusiasm build up again with the loving, long, and well crafted licks he gave her. A soft moan escaped as she continued to kiss and lick the organ, and she could feel her orgasm building again, so intense she could hardly stand it. She was never so aware of her femininity, she could grasp at the second orgasm which she had only achieved a couple times before. Ben noticed her stop in licking him but continued to lick her pink folds and clit, which was standing at attention. She needed it but, he was gonna let her ask. Paige shuddered and she finally spoke.

“I think I am ready”. 

She crawled over Ben and lowered her hips on his erect masculinity. 

Ben almost spoke but she shushed him. 

“Shhh, I know you’re worried, but I’m on birth control, and I’m clean.” 

Ben watched as she lowered her wet slit on his glans and let out a small sigh. Her pale skin seemed glow in the lights. She smiled at him and put her hands on his chest as she lowered herself onto him. Ben watched her face grimace a tad as he slid into her. Her nails dug into his blond chest and she finally got to place where she stopped. She breathed. Paige could feel him deeply inside her, and part of her enjoyed it; she felt like a woman, and part of it was painful. Her insides felt like a hot fire and she knew if she didn’t move the right way she would get burned. She felt Ben’s hands reach up and caress the tips of her pale nipples, sending a shudder through her that allowed her to relax a little bit more. His fingers lightly caressed her across her pale freckled breasts. He cupped them and smiled at her as she adjusted to him. She sighed and felt her self flex and become adjusted. She was still quite wet, and she thought of what would have happened if she hadn’t allowed herself to get ready beforehand. She laughed at the idea, when Ben looked up at her and said, “What’s so funny?” 

“Oh man, could you imagine how much of bitch it would have been if we didn’t do all that before?” 

She finally felt more comfortable and moved up a bit, then lowered herself until she found a nice rhythm. She felt the pain start to fade away into pleasure as Ben’s hands explored her body. She felt like a Goddess. She began to grind her hips into Ben, who responded back with grinding upwards to meet her. Her palms still laid flat on Ben’s chest to give herself more leverage. She felt her clit crying out to her and she blurted out, “Touch me, down there”. 

Ben’s hands were incredibly responsive and his thumb found her clit quickly and caressed it, through the now matted and tangled amber hairs. Ben could feel her around him, blissfully and slightly tight. He continued to rub her clit, feeling her adjust to him. Her movements were slow but enjoyable. Ben watched her face, seeing her slightly parted lips, her black hair framing her face. She let out a groan and said, “Hey, let’s change..” and pulled off of him with a small girly grunt. 

She laid next to him, smiling, and said, “How do you like to do it?” 

Ben sighed, his cock still erect and slippery. “Anyway, pretty much”. 

She crawled onto her hands and knees, then grinned at him. 

“I bet you like them ,” Paige said, wiggling her hips playfully. 

He smiled at her and said, “Sometimes”. 

He looked at her nicely shaped ass and laughed, “You are all bottom”. 

She wiggled at him and he grabbed her and slowly inserted himself inside her. He took it slow, knowing she was still tender, and the pace was indeed luxuriously slow. Paige groaned, letting her body have Ben. She purred to herself as she fingered her slippery clit. She grinned as she felt Ben inside of her, grabbing her hips and ass. She knew she needed this, this, and from the most popular boy at school. Ben slipped in and out of her, and they pushed toward each other slowly as Ben’s skillful hands caressed and touched every part of her body. She continued thinking between the coursing pleasure that she needed this and it was nice that Ben had called her out. 

Ben enjoyed the sight before him as he leaned over and kissed the back of her neck. He whispered into her ear, "You think you can come a second time?" 

She clenched her lower muscles and shook her head yes, and laughing haggardly. "I think I might need some coffee if I’m gonna do it again". 

His fingers still caressed her clit as she felt Ben's skillful motions and large athletic body over her. She could understand what the other girls at school saw in him: he was not a selfish or unskilled lover. She felt his hands caress up the back of her skull to her short black hair. He didn't pull, just let his hands caress her short hair. She could feel it building again at his skilled lovemaking, and she felt her voice escape her. Ben could feel himself slowly building up as well; he had restraint but he knew that it was only a matter of time before Paige hit her second orgasm. Their movements were rhythmic, but not without the awkward jerks of sex. Paige's steady fingering herself built her up with the help of Ben's thrusting. Her voice rose as she felt the blissful joy of her second rise through her body. "Fuck yes, yes, yes! Fuck!"

Ben felt her orgasm as he thrust into her, finally letting himself come. He grabbed her full hips and came, letting out a loud, satisfied groan. She felt his seed rushing inside of her and she purred as she felt the aftershocks of her own orgasm. He waited for a few seconds and whispered to her, "Stay still please, this might be a bit painful”. 

He slowly pulled out of her, her pinkish fluids on his member. Paige's voice was strained as she felt Ben pull out. It was well lubricated, but he was big, and it was her first time. She let out a whimper, feeling her emptiness. She straightened her legs and then rolled on her back, sighing happily, but a bit sore. 

She felt Ben lay next to her and put his hand on her sex and massage it a bit, which helped. She was amazed as he let their mixed fluids just go through his fingers. She felt her eyes start to drift into sleep as Ben's hands rubbed her sore pussy. The distinct smell of coffee was her next sensation, which perked her into awakening. She opened her eyes to Ben with a mug in hand. 

"You're up. Here. '' He handed her a cup. 

He was in his pajamas. He sipped and smiled, "How are you, Goth Queen?" 

She rolled her eyes at him and took a small sip from the cup and smiled back, and said "Good, very good. You live up to your rumors, I guess you’re not some “'roid-using-ball-throwing' jock"”. 

He laid next to her, sipping his own cup and said, "I told you I would treat you well". 

She went wide eyed and then put her cup on Ben's night stand. "Ben, can you get my cell phone?" 

He put his cup down and got her phone from her jeans and handed it to her. She checked for texts or missed calls, and then called her mom. 

"Hey mom, I'm at Carrie's, love you!" she hung up and sighed happily. She then called Carrie. 

"Hey Carrie. If my mom calls, which I don't think she will, can you tell her I am in the can? I think I'll be at Ben's a bit longer. I will totally pay you back, promise. Thanks Carrie!" 

Ben laughed as he looked at her in disbelief. "She's not suspicious?" 

Paige laughed and said, "Of course not. I am a straight A, honor-roll, goth

chick who stays out of trouble. Besides, Carrie is practically family to my mom". 

She gave him a look. "Now come over here, jock boy. Let’s talk some more and enjoy our coffee". 

Ben gave her a look of his own and came to the bed. They talked for a couple of hours, took a shower together, and left for Carrie's. 

Carrie met them in the driveway and smiled and waved at Ben. Paige kissed Ben passionately on the lips, and said, "We will be talking, won't we, Ben?" 

"Of course,'' he smiled. 

She stepped out and walked over to Carrie and watched him pull out of the driveway and go home. She turned towards Carrie and said, "I think I know how I can pay my debt to you." With that they went inside to get warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoyed, Reposting this work has really shown me how much I've grown as writer.  
** If you want to continue the adventures of Paige, Carrie, Alison, and others in Gold Valley. Please consider checking the next in the series: Winter Revelations **  
If you want to support me, tip me at [ Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/jsjennings)


End file.
